borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Grog Nozzle
|part = |game1 = Borderlands 2 |variants link = }} The Grog Nozzle is a pistol manufactured by Maliwan that appears in Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep. It is a mission-specific weapon available only during the mission The Beard Makes the Man. Special Weapon Effects Low damage (approximately 1/5th of standard). +300% Critical Hit damage. High elemental effect chance. Always slag. Larger-than-normal bullets. When equipped, heals the wielder at a rate of 65% of all damage done. The Grog Nozzle has a random chance to make the wielder "drunk", causing the view to tilt left and right. While drunk all shots will split into 6 without using any extra ammo but at the cost of major accuracy reduction. Usage and Description The Grog Nozzle is a mission-specific item, given as part of the mission The Beard Makes the Man. Players are guided to dunk the weapon in a barrel of liquor, whereupon it is used to shoot dwarves with alcohol-soaked sponges fired by the weapon. The Grog Nozzle has a self-healing effect relative to the amount of damage dealt from any source, gun, melee, or otherwise. However, while most other Moxxi weapons are meant to be viable as killing tools directly, the Grog Nozzle is more intended to support other means of dealing damage. The Grog Nozzle does only one fifth the damage of the Rubi (another Moxxi pistol), yet heals at a rate of just over five times as much, 65% compared to the Rubi's already powerful 12.5%. Rather than being available in all elements it comes only in Slag, and is available with any accessory including the highly valued "Evisceration" melee attachment. When equipped, the Grog Nozzle will infrequently cause the player's view to tilt left and right as though they are drunk. While "drunk" accuracy is severely decreased, but firing the weapon will produce six projectiles instead of one; this does not use any additional ammunition, and projectile damage is normal. The effect only starts when the Grog Nozzle is equipped, but will stay in effect if the player switches to another weapon while "drunk". This includes the 6x projectile split effect, allowing a quick player to turn certain high-powered weapons into truly overpowered ones. Overall, the Grog Nozzle can be seen as a highly refined version of the Rubi, focused on providing a means to turn dealt damage into health. Since the bulk of damage dealt while using the Grog Nozzle will likely come from sources which do not require precise aim, such as grenades or Action Skills, the negative impact of the "drunk" effect and low damage is minimal, and far outweighed by the positives of the weapon. Because the Grog Nozzle is a mission item it cannot be kept past the completion of The Beard Makes the Man. Additionally, the specific parts which comprise each version of the weapon will be randomized every time the the game is restarted while the mission is active, making it impossible to rely on keeping any specific accessory or damage rating. Nonetheless, players may find it in their best interests to avoid turning in the mission so that they might keep the weapon instead, given how powerful its various qualities are. Notes * Because the Grog Nozzle is a mission weapon, it does not take up any space in a character's backpack. * Also due to being a mission weapon, players connecting to a game where The Beard Makes the Man is in progress will automatically have the Grog Nozzle added to their characters' inventories if not present, even if they have not yet received that mission. Conversely, the Grog Nozzle will be unavailable if the host player has either not started the mission or has already completed it, even if the connecting player had the Grog Nozzle equipped prior to joining the game.